Can't Fix A Broken Heart
by soccerandswimming2001
Summary: Ally just graduated from MUNY and is moving to LA to work at a record label as a songwriter. Ally's group of friends are also moving to LA and Ally believes everything will work out perfectly, boy was she wrong. As she starts to question her life she wonders is the grass really greener on the other side, or does it depend on where you standing, or maybe its who you're standing with
1. Breakups and New Beginnings

Can't Fix a Broken Heart  
An A&A Fan Fiction  
By: soccerandswimming2001

**A/N: So I haven't forgot about I'm Coming Home, I just haven't had a lot of inspiration for the story lately. This idea came to me while I was listening to Demi Lovato's song and I thought it would make the perfect story. **

**So without further ado, Can't Fix a Broken Heart!**

Ally Dawson sat in her 2 bedroom apartment in upstate New York with all the lights off. She was sitting in front of her giant window overlooking the city lights, taking it all in. Tonight was supposed to be special, she was supposed to be having the best night of her life but knowing herself, no such luck.

Ally was a 21 year old taking classes at MUNY and had a wonderful boyfriend, keyword HAD. Tonight as the night before her birthday and Elliot, her former boyfriend, had taken her to one of the most expensive restaurants in town, Le Bernadine. Ally bought a gorgeous blood red gown and got her hair done professionally because she thought tonight would be the night, the night Elliot proposed, but boy was she wrong.

~Flash Back~

"Ally, you look stunning tonight." Elliot said, looking a bit sad.

"Thanks babe. What's the matter?" She asked back, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing sweetie." He replied.

They ate dinner and talked as if nothing was the matter and when it came time to get dessert, Elliot opened his mouth.

"Ally, I need to tell you something." He said. "I'm breaking up with you."

Ally's eyes widened in shock, her boyfriend of two years just told her that they were breaking up.

"Uh. W-why?" Was all she managed to squeak out.

"We've been in a relationship for two years now and nothing has changed, our lives have been the same. I don't think that I could live with a life that is always the same. I'm sorry." He said, acting genuine.

"Well I'm sorry that you are such a jerk!" Ally yelled and splashed her wine in Elliot's face and stormed out of the restaurant.

~End of Flash Back~

Since it was past 10 when she got back to her apartment she didn't bother calling anyone, knowing that they wouldn't be awake, studying, or partying. All too busy to sit and hear about the end of her love life. Ally grabbed and wine glass from the cabinet and poured a glass for herself. The clock read 11:50 so she picked out one of the 5 cupcakes she bought from the bakery in her building, took the candle and stuck it into the cake. As soon as the clock hit 11:59 she lit it and waited until midnight.

"Happy Birthday to me." Ally said under her breath as she blew out the candle and took a swig of wine. Although she knew that wishes didn't come true, part of her believed that maybe this once it would work for her. She wished that something would happen, anything to make her life different. "Soon" Ally whispered.

As she looked out her window looking over New York, she thought maybe the grass could be greener on the other side, or maybe it depends on where you're standing, maybe who's standing with you. Maybe she would have to check it out.

*The Next Week*

Ally had taken the break-up pretty hard and relied on her Ben and Jerry's ice cream to keep her sane. Since it was almost the end of May she would be graduating soon. She was so excited because last summer she did an internship for Interscope Records **(1)** to become a song-writer and they offered her a job! She would visit her family in Miami before she moved out to Los Angeles and then she would start her new job in July! Maybe California would be her chance to see if the grass is greener on the other side, it really is on the other side of the country.

*Day of Graduation*

**Ally's POV**

I was in Madison Square Garden **(1) **waiting patiently for my name to be called so I could receive my diploma and my valedictorian tassel for my graduation cap. "Ally Dawson" boomed a voice over the speakers. I hiked up my gown and walked onto the stage. I was not surprised to find so many people sitting in the thousands of seats and I received my things. When everyone had revceived their diplomas I walked back onto the stage.

"And now for the valedictorian speech by none other than Ally Dawson!" The dean announced and everyone applauded. I walked to the podium and started.

"So here we are. Sometime between four and however many years it took, we're leaving college.

Where to from here? The answer to that question is as varied as the students who make up this year's graduating class. Many of us know (or claim to know) exactly the next step to take, whether that step is an internship, a full-time job, or even a back-packing trip through Europe. Others will tell you we have no idea! The big thing about college is learning about yourself, and many of us will leave our majors with some vague idea of the job we'd like to get or the business we'd like to start, but nothing more.

The biggest thing I learned- and again, I'm probably speaking for a lot of us here- is that we only get one trip around this rock,so we might as well enjoy it. You have to find a balance between work (school or otherwise) and fun. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." It's not just a quote from a movie; it's the truth. A well rounded person is someone who knows a little bit about every topic his or her friends discuss, and an interesting person can take that information and have a conversation about it, even is his or her knowledge is lacking.

To everyone who touched our lives, we say thank you. To parents who stood by us no matter what. To teachers who tried to instill in us a passion for learning. To our advisors who helped us decide which path to take. To friends who were there for pizza parties, study sessions, and everything in between. And to all those others we depend on. Without all of you there would be no purpose to being here, no way to advance. Life, like society, is exactly what we make of it. Thanks to all the loving, kind, people I've met during my time at MUNY, my concerns about both life and society are much smaller. If even half the people I encounter after I leave here are anything like my MUNY cohorts, I now I'll hve nothing to worry about.

And so, MUNY College Class of 2014, I invite you to take your tassels, flip them, and toss those hats in the air! Why? We did it! It's certainly a huge milestone. I'm sure most of us will remember this day- if not the night after- clearly the rest of our lives.

Sincerely, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you."**(2)** I concluded and everyone threw their caps into the air. Everyone started singing 'We Are Young' By: Fun and started filing out.

"Ally that speech was amazing! We are so proud of you!" My mom said and the rest of my family agreed. I was throwing a party at my apartment and I was inviting some of my best friends from MUNY, Cassidy Bachman, Dez Fischer, Kira Starr, Dallas Centineo, and Lissa Dragomir. Surprisingly they were also moving to LA so we were going to buy apartments together.

*At the Party*

"I can't wait to get to Miami and see Trish again." I said to my brother Tyler. He nodded and said that she was doing well and couldn't wait to see me either.

"Ally, you look beautiful as always." Dez complimented me. I blushed a little and thanked him.

"I was going to wear my red one but it was too hard. It just a fresh scab and I don't want to pick at it." I said and Dez understood. We danced for hours and just talked and hung out until after midnight.

The next few days consisted of packing up my apartment, putting it up for rent, and saying 'see you later' to the gang. I couldn't believe that I had finally finished college and was moving to LA of all places! I am glad that I was getting out of New York and away from Elliot, maybe if I get as far away as possible I could just forget the 2 years of my life I wasted on him.

Hopefully.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Read & Review, you know the drill. If I could get at least 5 reviews that'd be great but I'll update before (maybe).**

**1- I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

**2-Thank you WikiHow for the speech! **

**Ciao!**

**-Savanah**


	2. Old Friends & Music Videos

Can't Fix A Broken Heart

Chapter 2- Old Friends and Music Videos

**Thanks for the Reviews. I would like to give a shout- out to LuckyStarz910 for being the first reviewer. Now, on with to show! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the story line. **

**Ally's POV**

The plane ride wasn't that long but it felt like forever! I couldn't wait to see Trish, it had been since Christmas break and that was six months ago! "Passengers, please fasten your seat belts." The pilot announced over the speakers and everyone clicked their seatbelts in place. Ten minutes later I hear, "Thank you for flying Alaska Airlines, have a nice day."

*At Baggage Claim*

I grab my three suitcases and head toward the door when I hear someone scream my name. I whip my head around to find Trish, Anna, Natalie, and Mason all standing in a group waiting for me. I run into Trish's arms and hug her. Then a jump into Mason's arms and he spins me around, he was my b-g-f-e (Best Guy Friend Ever). I also give Anna and Natalie a hug. Our high school gang had all finished college and was reunited at last. "I missed you so much Ally-Gator." Mason said and I started to tear up. No calls me that name except for him, it's our thing, and it felt so good to hear him say it. It made me feel home at last.

"I missed all of you so much! I'm just bummed that I can only spend a month here before I go to LA." I said and Mason, Natalie and Ana's eyes all widened with shock. Trish just looked at the ground. "You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked Trish and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry guys. Remember that internship I did last summer. Well I got the job, they want me as a song-writer, for stars! I will be writing for Shakira, Maroon 5, and maybe even One Direction."**(1)** I said and the girls squealed with the mention of 1D and Mason just shook his head. "Look Mas, I'm sorry. The apartment I'm renting with Lis, Cass, and Kira is gonna be HUGE! You guys are always, ALWAYS welcome! I love you guys all so much and I would never turn you down a place to stay and I sure as hell wouldn't be able to be away from you such a long time." I said and initiated a group hug.

"I love you to Als" Mason said and I kissed his cheek.

"How is your film-making going?" I asked Anna and she immediately perked up.

"I won a filmmaking award from the school for the best film in the whole entire university!" She exclaimed. "I partnered with an animation major and we made an animated movie. I even got a songwriter. I would've asked you but you were all the way in New York." She said. To be honest I wasn't offended at all.

"Don't worry Anna, I'm not offended at all." I said and gave her a hug.

"Actually, I thought… That wile you're here. We could make a movie!" She exclaimed and we all agreed. I was actually excited because Cassidy and Lissa had amazing voices and they could do the music for the movie. I would write it and they would sing it.

"I have a great idea! We could shoot it in LA and Cassidy, Kira, and I could help with music and you guys could star. I mean come on, we all know Mason is movie star material!" I said framing Mason's face with my fingers. They all laughed and agreed and we decided to fly out next week so that I could have some time with my parents.

"Well it was nice catching up with you guys. See you later. Defiantly before we leave for LA." I said.

We all bid goodbye and I went to my hotel. Although I was in Miami, I was an adult, I didn't want to stay in my parents' house.

*Next Week*

I walked into my brand new apartment and I forgot how pretty it was. The place was a huge 5 bedroom apartment, or pent house if you want to get technical, and the living area has a giant window like my old apartment. There is a big flat screen TV and a sectional sofa that can fit a ton of people. There are two coffee tables and circle lights hanging from the ceiling. (The link to the apartment is in my bio, it's a website so you would have to navigate) "So how do you like it!?" I asked and they just stared in awe.

"OH MY GOD ALLY THIS PLACE IS AMAZING AND RIGHT ON THE BEACH!" Natalie and Trish screamed and Mason just laughed.

"Come on I'll give you the tour." I showed them the gazillion places in the apartment and we sat down at the island in the kitchen to go over some movie stuff.

"I think that we should do a music video, I have a really great idea!" I said and I ran to get my song book out of the office.

"So we have Lissa sitting on the floor in one of the rooms looking at 'old' photos while the song plays and with each line of the song we zoom in on the according picture and make it come alive. Then after a while on the second set of goodbyes, we have her put up the album and walk out of the apartment to the beach and magically have her appear in her 'hometown' which is obviously here." I said and they all agreed. "Everyone is getting here tomorrow so I can record downstairs, do you wanna preview the song Natalie?" I asked and she said yes so I started to sing…

Photograph (NICKLEBAK OWNS THIS NOT ME)

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Here's the first guy I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
He's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

"that's awesome Ally! I Love it!" They said and I blushed.

*The next week*

The music video was finished and everyone (Dallas, Dez, Cassidy, Kira, Lissa, Mason, Trish, Natalie, and I) all were sitting on the giant sofa and watching it on the big screen. When it finished we all whooped and cheered.

"You know, they are having a music video, we should send this in. It'll ge4t first for sure." Said Dallas and everyone agreed.

So we sent it in.

**A/N: So how did you like It? R&R You know the drill! **

**Ciao!  
**

**-Savanah**


End file.
